The Xi'an Dragon
by EpikalStorms
Summary: DISCONTINUED (rewrite in progress-see "Brother & Sister")
1. Chapter 1: Too much of a bad thing

**Okay, this is my first actual fanfic, and im taking the first chapter easy…**

**So sit back and enjoy!**

**This is a x-over of Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, if you already haven't noticed.**

**Okay!okay! srry….. ONWARD! As they say in old English…. MAN I suck at that class….. :D**

**Chapter one: Aaaand the window goes crash…**

Danny Fenton wasn't thinking about anything particular when he heard the front room's window shatter. I guess you could say he was… spacing out. A normal activity in this rouge teen's life.

It was Saturday, and he was glad to finally get away from school. For some unknown reason, Mr. Lancer hadn't given out any homework that weekend, and Danny had worried that the English teacher was sick or something. But that had not been the case... which was rather unfortunate.

Anyways, Danny was lying on his bed, letting his mind wander into the great depths of the uncharted territories in the sky known as outer space, when suddenly he heard a sounding from the front room of the house.

At first, he jumped a little, but soon he settled back into him warm covers, thinking nth sound had come from one of his parents many 'defaulting' inventions.

Actually, Jack and Maddie's inventions always worked perfectly, but the two ghost hunter doubted their handiwork whenever it proved their son to be fused with a substance called ectoplasm.

Of course, he was. But they were too blind to see that. Secretly, it saddened Danny to see how much these incidents lowered his parents morals. On the other hand, their doubts proved an easy way to keep his secret from them, so that they would not find out his hidden identity as their arch-enemy, Danny Phantom, like his sister Jazz had, about a year ago.

Sadly, Danny was far mistaken on the cause of the shattering glass. But it wasn't until he heard the screams of his family members and the heavy footsteps as someone, or _something_, thudded its way up the stairway.

Danny's mental warning signal had been upgraded from fire alarm to ghost apocalypse/were all gonna DIE. He quickly changed into Danny Phantom under the covers, and turned intangible, slowly sinking through the mattress , then the bed frame, and finally the floorboards, landing softly on his feet in the kitchen.

"What… the… HELL!" Danny whispered, trying not to choke.

His sister and family were sprawled out on their stomachs, their blood soaking the living room carpet. Danny gasped out a curse, biting his lip, and trying not to let the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god."

He tried to think through the windmill his mind had become. He should call the police and warn them about the…..

"Oh crap!" Danny had almost forgotten about that… that THING. Which was a bad thing, since said thing was coming down the stairs .

"I… I gotta call… I gotta call Sam, or someone!" Danny tried to think.

He reached for his cell phone, but then, remembering that he had left it on his nightstand in his rush to get away from his families murderers, he ran out the front door.

'Where are you going?' The little voice in the back of his head asked him, 'Away.' He answered it.

'Somewhere, away, far away.'

-LINEBREAK! Oooohhhh, I EXCITED! Heehee-

Slade Winston cursed under his breath. How could he let that insolent little ghost brat slip through his hands? He had almost had him!

"Someday… " The dark man whispered,"someday I WILL get my hands on you, Danny Phantom. And that day is fast approaching…"

**DUNN DUNN DUNN! Mwahahahahah! **

**Yes, yes, I am evil!**

**Danny shall suffer! Ahahahahahahaha.**

**Please R&R. I need to see if this is any good before I write chapter 2!**

**As always, with excitable love,**

**-Scy**


	2. Chapter 2: Bada Bing, Bada Boom

**We've reached the 2****nd**** chapter! Yipee! I'm. like, so totally tired rite now! **

**I mean, it 1:44 am! Time just flies, ya know?**

**ANYways, here you all go! I know, I said I'd wait for you guys to review and stuff, but, turns out, I totally SUCK at waiting!**

**Yup, I have zero tolerance for patience! Woe to those who wait! Or whatever…. Okay! Srry! Here it goes! Hehe…**

**Chapter 2: Bada Bing, Bada Boom.**

Danny was walking. He had been walking for a while. He didn't know how long. Time just seems to fly by, when your family has recently been murdered, and you were out of places to go. That's when you know its time to hit the roads.

He was running at first, all the way to the Manson mansion, dreading what he would find there. That dread turned to raw horror, as his worst fear had became true.

"Sam…" he whispered her name."Sorry… my fault… all… my fault…."

As Danny recalled, he had panicked, and flew all the way to Tuckers house. Same result. A bloodbath.

Except, there had been something different. Something that hadn't been in any of the other crime scenes. In the wall of the Foley's front room was a strange symbol. It had looked like a curved "S", almost like a snake.

Danny had run.

'_Away. Somewhere, away…far away…'_

He was _away_ now, Danny was walking. He felt weak and out of place, like a stranger that had walked into large city.

'_Oh… irony.'_ He was a stranger. And now, he was walking into a big, very big city. Maybe that had something to do with what he was feeling now?

'_No… I feel this way because I couldn't save them. I was ignorant of a threat, and I payed the price for it….' _Except he hadn't payed. They had. His family, and his friends and their families. _They_ had payed. With their lives, they had payed a price that had been his to pay.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing the tears. Long ago, he had thought he had run out of tears, that he had cried all he could. But here were fresh tears, which were already working their way through his barriers.

Danny shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Such an act left his face free of emotions. He looked up, to read the sign. To find out where on this cold, insufferable, and wicked green earth he was.

"_Jump City_..."

**- LINEBREAK! OHHHH EXCITING!heehee!- - **_**look! This time, I even remembered to put it in bold! Yayz!-**_

"PIZZA! BONZAI!" A little green skinned and pointy haired boy yelled, shattering his fellow consumers' eardrums.

"Beast Boy!" shouted his friend, a dark haired, gothic teenaged girl. "Will you stop that!"

The green elf smiled. "Nope!"

The Goth rolled her eyes. Then hesitated before asking a question she clearly _didn't _want to ask. "Well…. What kind do we want?"

"Veggie!" shouted beast boy.

The girl, Raven, face palmed and muttered; "Here we go…"

"NO! We're getting' meat, you grass stain!" a large, very large, android-human- like man shouted,

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Vegg-!"

"Boys!"

A very angry looking, redheaded alien girl frowned at them. "May we _please _come to and agreement?" She pleaded.

Her friend, and the last of the group, whose name was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, said," Yeah we should -"

" I sincerely doubt they will agree any time this year." Said a bored, quiet voice. All five of the teenaged superheroes looked up to see a very attractive, obsidian haired, sixteen-year-old boy. He chuckled and looked down at them,

"I've delt with their kind plenty of times, and I already know the outcome."

The five teens continued to stare.

He looked at them. "Hi, my name's Danny Masters, and I will be your server today."


	3. Chapter 3: Salt and Pepper

**Dang! Hard meat to chew, that last chapter! Here is the next one, and the I will probably hit the sick, hard. **

…**maybe. XD**

**-Scy**

**Chapter 3: Salt and Pepper**

"Hi, my names Danny Masters, and I will be your server today."

As Danny heard the words leave his lips, he felt uneasy. He had spent a lot of time thinking recently, in the month-and-a-half he had been in Jump City, and had come to a conclusion. He would have to change his name, so that that… THING… wouldn't come back an find him again. After a while of consideration, Danny chose to take on Vlad Masters name. After all, Vlad _had _said he wanted Danny, right? The only person left in the world who actually cared about him…

Danny mentally slapped himself in the face and looked down at the five teenagers he was waiting on. He had a job to do.

"So, may I take your order?" His pen was poised, reading to write on the tablet its owner held.

"Yes," The green elf boy grinned at him. "We will have an all-veggie—"

"MEAT!" The metal man growled at his friend. "An all MEAT pizza with extra- " and the two broke into argument once more."

After a while of listening to this all too familiar discussion, Danny had had enough.

He took the salt and pepper shakers off the table and, flipping them around in his hands, promptly shook the contents out over the heads of the two bickering customers.

The rest of the table broke into horrendous laughter and, after a look at his victims' face's, Danny allowed himself a small chuckle.

"Now," He told them, pen again in place, hovering over its habitat. "Will you two gentlemen care to take the time to listen to some friendly and sane advice?"

The two heroes were too shocked to answer. They just stared at him opened mouthed.

Danny sighed. "Okay, that'll be two pepperoni for your friends, and a half-n'-half of all meant and all veggie. Got it. Your order will arrive momentarily, thank you." And with that, he left his stunned customers to stare on, as their friends still grinned at the incident which had just occurred.

**Srry guys! This chapter is a little shorter, cuz im tired and outta ideas! Please R&R! I need some inspiration, cuz im a little bare and empty at the moment!**

**Hey you!**

**Yes you!**

**You see that blue button down there?**

**Its pretty, isn't it?**

**Why don't you go ahead and **_**press**_** it?**

**Oh! Just imagine the 'wow' worthy things that might happen!**

**So why don't you try?**

**XD**

**Please R&R…**

**,Thnx**

**-Scy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Master of none

**Ohhhhhh chapter 4! I EXCITED!**

**Please give me some R&R people!**

…

**I should REALLY go to sleep now…**

**It's….. 6:08 am…..**

…**.he-he….**

**Chapter 4: Jack of all trades, Master of none.**

After a normal day in Jump City, Danny felt like nothing could surprise him.

Oh, how wrong can a person get?

He stumbled into his small apartment, beaten down by the day he had had. All in all, Danny was ready to take a long, long nap….

-**Linebreak! Alert! Authors note ahead-**

**( AN: srry people, I just woke up…. ANYways: from now on, the characters are going to have a little more thought-speech, and I'm going to change from the third persons POV to some of the other characters POV as well! I am ready to take a few OC's under my wing, so do you people have any for me that you want in this story?)**

**-END TRANSMISSION- lol -**

Slade was sitting in his evil lair.

Yes, Slade, like all other super-evil villains, had an evil, high tech, lair. One of his various allies, Freakshow, had an evil lair as well, so it wasn't that out of the ordinary.

So, Slade was in his evil lair, thinking of ways to trap, or coax, that insufferable Danny Phantom brat out of his little hide-away.

_He seems to be prone to danger. _Our villain thought to himself. _Likes to protect his little friends, does he?_

"Lord Slade!" one of his servants called to him from the front of the caverns.

"What?" Slade sounded annoyed , with venom sounding in his voice. The servant shrank back in fear, before relaying the message he had for his master.

"The hunters have tracked Phantom down, my Lord. They say he is staying in an apartment, downtown, to the west of the Titans Tower." The servant was fidgeting with his thumbs, apparently anxious to be anywhere but in his current location.

Slade grunted, acknowledging the new information. "Finally."

He cleared his throat. "Leave me." the servant took this as an order, and quickly scurried out of the lab Slade was stationed in.

Slade gazed at the spot the servant had just been, thinking. _Wants to keep his friends safe. Hmmm. Well, lets just wait for him to make some friends, let him get to know them… _Then_ we will see what happens when Danny Phantom gets close to someone._

**-LINEBREAK! XD *snigger*-**

The servant scurried out of the lab Master Slade was always in. After he was sure he was out of sight, the servant narrowed his eyes angrily. Master seemed to be on edge lately. He was jumpy whenever he heard a sudden noise, when before, he would just shoot in the direction the noise came from. If anything, Lord Slade looked paranoid, like he wanted something very, very badly, but he didn't want that thing hurt.

The servant shook his head. Master Robin might like this information. The Boy Wonder was always looking for the right moment to strike at Lord Slade. Maybe, he finally had his chance.

**-LINEBREAK *cough* -**

Robin pondered the information his spy had just given him. Slade was acting very strange lately, and the leader of the Titans wondered what possibly could put Slade on edge.

The colorfully suited hero shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would sleep on it, he decided. For now, He was stil wondering about the salt and pepper incident at the Pizza Parlor. The meat and veggie argument seemed to have saddened their server. Yes, this Danny Masters was very curious. Robin was glad he had thought to put a tracker on the boys jacket. One could never be too safe. Many times, Slade had had agents in the least possible places you would expect many times before.

Robin shut his eyes and sighed angrily. No matter what he thought about, he always seemed to end up with Slade.

The Boy Wonder gazed at the computer screen with a dreamy expression. He thought about what his mentor would have done. After a while, He decided that he would have to go see that Danny Masters soon, before Slade -

The computer screen shut down, and Robin walked toward his room, toward his bed, toward sleep.

_What the hell id wrong with me?_


	5. Chapter 5: What goes up

**And now we will let Clockwork join in the fun! The master of time! The one who knows all! YIPEEE! C'mon in Uncle Clock!**

**Clockwork: Oh, Scy, you know how much I despise that name.**

**Scy: Yup.**

**Clockwork: *sigh***

**ANYways! Here you go ppl! Chapter FIVE!**

**Chapter 5: What goes up, Must come down.**

Once, about two years ago, NASA set up a very secret, highly classified space project. Traveling to the sun.

They engineered a specially designed suit, one that could withstand any level of heat, and any pressure, any degree of cold. This suit was called Project Phoenix .Project Phoenix was successful, until everything went wrong, because of one mans mistake.

This man was a Russian scientist, named Galeev Vilkov. His partner, Vlasco Arminov, another Russian scientist, was the pilot of the Phoenix.

After the launching of the phoenix Space station, they immediately left for the one star that sustained life in the Milky Way. The Sun.

Once there, the Phoenix began to travel as close to the sun as it would let it. It would collect matter, and ore that the sun produced, and bring it back to the station. That when it happened. That's when a friend betrayed a friend.

The Phoenix was on a specially constructed route, which the station designed for it trips. As the Phoenix was collecting the strange new ore that it had picked up on its radar, the systems back at the station was recording an odd occurrence on the surface of the sun.

The communicator inside the Phoenix suit squawked. "_Fire Station to Phoenix, Fire Station to Phoenix, do you read?"_

There was a reply._ "Phoenix to Fire Station, I read you. What is the problem?"_

"_There seems to be a potential threat. We need you to get back to the station. Over."_

Vlasco couldn't believe his ears. He had just found a new ore, and they were asking him to just leave it there? This could very well be the one thing they had come for! He couldn't just walk away and leave it now! He spoke into the Phoenix's communicator.

"_Negative, the Phoenix suit is in the middle of a transfer."_

"_Affirmative, we hear you. The phoenix can pick this one up, but then you should—" _ Alarms could be heard in the background, and suddenly Vlasco heard his friend, Galeev, yelling at him. _"Shoot that, Vlasco! This is a red alert! We need you to come back now!"_

_But the ore—"_

"_Forget the ore! Come back Vlasco!"_

"_Wait! I just need to-"_

Suddenly, Vlasco could hear Galeev sobbing. _" I am sorry, my friend, we must leave you, or risk letting the entire station disintegrate-"_

"_NO! do not leave me, Galeev! I have a family! They need me! please! No!"_ Vlasco was choking back sobs now, he couldn't believe that his friend would leave him!

Back at the station the transmission could be heard.

"_NO! do not leave me, Galeev! I have a family! They need me! please-" _ then the scientists' heard the line go dead. They all stared at Galeev, unable to believe his actions.

Galeev put his head in his hands, as the bridge of fire they had picked up on the sensors flared out and knocked the Phoenix suit off the constructed route.

**-LINEBREAK!-**

**Two years later…**

A certain Danny Masters was reading the article in the paper, unable to believe that NASA, his role model for life, had actually kept this a secret for _two years!_ He wondered what had actually happened after the incident.

He rolled the paper up, and stuffed it in a trashcan on his way out of the Café he had spent his lunch break in. Shaking his head, he made his way to the pizza parlor, ready for his afternoon shift. Then he stopped suddenly, and made a decision. He would have to talk to Clockwork about this….

**-LINEBREAK!-**

The Master of Time stood in his tower, the walls as old as Time itself, and gazed out into the Ghost Zone. He would be arriving any second now.

10…

9…

8….

7…

Any minuet now…

6…

5…

4…

Almost there…

3…

2…

Not yet…

1…

Aaaand…

0…

"Clockwork!"

The Purple cloaked figure smiled. "Ah! Daniel! I have long awaited your arrival!"

The halfa marched up to his guardian, shaking a paper in the older ghosts face. "What is the meaning of this! Why did you let that happen? You could have helped him! Why didn't you—"

Clockwork sighed. "All is as it should be."

The young ghost scowled. "You _always _say that!"

His friend nodded. " And I always mean it."

Danny growled. "But-"

"And Vlasco Arminov should be arriving from his long vacation any day now."

_That_, of course, stopped young Daniel, in whatever track he was using.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH! This should be interesting!**

**Yes, I left you a cliffhanger.**

**Yes, I am crazy**

**Yes, that first paragraph and scene is part of the plot.**

**Yes, I will write more**

**Now please, R&R!**

**With excitable love-**

**-Scy**


	6. Chapter 6: Comet of Flames

**Here you go ppl! CHAPTER SIX! Heehee! Yayz!**

**Clockwork: *Facepalm***

**Now, in response to the few (*sniff*) reviews I have for this story:**

**fighterofflames: oh, don't worry, I have lots more ideas, I was just tired.**

**SmileyFace: *grins* your wish is my command!**

**DannysaysRAWR: Thank you, I am glad you like it, I shall write more, now! Heehee! XD**

**Pichicha123: Thanks for reviewing, im glad you like it!**

**And now! (drum roll please!) Chapter SIX!**

**Chapter 6: Comet of Flames**

Danny stopped in his tracks. "_What!_!"

Clockwork nodded, "Yes, I have seen it is time to bring out Phoenix bird back to earth."

The young halfa drew a deep breath. "How can I help?"

**-LINEBREAK!YAYZ! hehe-**

Robin gathered the rest of the Teen Titans together in their living room.

"Code Orange" he told them. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire's eyes all widened. But Beast Boy was left in the dark.

"Ummm…. What's Code Orange again?"

They looked at him.

"Vlasco's back, and we have a Russian backstabber to protect."

"Crap..." Beast Bunny muttered.

**-LINEBREAK_-**

"Master Slade! Urgent news!" A servant came running into the caverns.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here—"

"It's Project Phoenix! The Phoenix has just entered the atmosphere!"

Slade's eyes widened. "Oh, this is just… just… _perfect_." He suddenly smiled.

The servant shuddered. That was Lord Slade's… um… _evil_ smile. Yeah, He should … leave now.

The servant fled the cavern.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Danny walked out across the street, into the large field that Clockwork had referred to. Taking a deep breath, he used his Ghostly Wail to make a decent sized crater in the meadow. Checking to make sure he had done enough damage, he quickly flew away from the scene at top speed, to the opposite side if the city, so he did not miss the Phoenix's landing. He had to welcome a man back to earth.

The people in the city, the Titans, the Titans East, The police, the newscasters, Slade and his men, _everyone_ had seen the landing of the Phoenix. The field was smoking as they all gathered behing the yellow police tape. Slade's agents were at the front of the crowd, trying to peer into the crater to find any information to relay to their master. The Titans and the Titans East greeted each other on the edge of the crater, then saw to the task of pillaging for any remains of Project Phoenix.

"It's like it just _disintegrated._" Robin said in surprise.

" but it wasn't _that _heavy, or hot, was it?" Cyborg asked him.

Robin shook his head. Something is wrong here, very wrong…

Suddenly everyone's head looked up as the ground shook and a column of smoke rose up from the _opposite side of the city_.

Robin and the Titans looked at the Titans East, and together the two teams stared at the smoke far off in the distance. And Robin was the first to voice the thought that everyone in the field was thinking that very moment'

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

**-LINEBRAEK!-**

Danny looked on as the Phoenix fell from the sky with a loud, shrieking sound as it past rapidly down through the air. The suit crashed heavily to the ground, and there was a groaning sound as the front hatch opened.

Danny rushed over and helped the man, Vlasco, out of the Phoenix suit. Vlasco stared at him. Then the rugged man spoke is a heavily accented voice. "Am I… dead?"

Danny smiled sympathetically. "No sir, but I _will_ help you."

Vlasco nodded, and Danny could see, with great sadness, that the Russian scientist was not aware of what was actually going on. Together, the two looked at the sky, gazing at the stars that had existed in mock harmony with Vlasco for two whole years.

"It's different…. It all looks different when you look at them from your home…" Vlasco said dreamily.

Danny nodded knowingly, and was silent for a while. But then, his keen ears picked up the sirens, as the people of the city made their way from his distraction to the real crash site.

Danny looked at his new friend and said gently. "Vlasco, we need to go now, okay? I am going to start helping you now.'

Vlasco looked at him with a blank face, then his eyes welled up with tears as he nodded. Danny picked up the frail man and flew away before the police, and the Titans, and everyone else could arrive.

**Yay! Theres chapter six for you! **

***sniff* I feel sorry for Vlasco!**

**Clockwork: *nods* **

**Oh! And you know why there aren't really any thought-speaches in this one? Cuz its in the 3****rd**** persons POV.**

**Onward to the next chapter, then, I say! Onward!**

**With excitable love,**

**-Scy**

**p.s. please R&R! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: All Messed Up

**Here is chapter 7 for you**

**Response 4 reviews:**

**VampireFrootloopsRule: No, im pretty sure its Winston… and thank you! And yeah… I did.**

**Pichicha123: Thanks! I try to get as much done, since I go back home in a few days… And yes I do, thanks so much for the review!**

**Chapter 7: Confuzzling**

Danny carried Vlasco toward Clockworks Time Tower. Vlasco had finally shaken out of his daze, and was looking around him curiously.

"Are… are we back in space?" he asked his caretaker fearfully.

"No, this is the Ghost Zone." Danny informed him. "It's really different from space. For one thing, you'll never get lonely in here!" The halfa chuckled as he thought of Skulker and the Box Ghost.

"So I _am _dead?" Vlasco started to panic.

Danny sighed sadly. "Yeah…. I'm sorry for not telling you before, but I thought it would go down badly…" he stopped. "um… here we are."

Vlasco nodded. "I understand, and forgive you. You were only doing what you thought was best…" he looked down. "Uhhh… where exactly is _here_?"

"Clockworks tower." Was the answer he got. "Clockwork is the master of time. "Vlasco looked up skeptically. "No! I'm serious! Every dead guy has his own power! You will too, once we find out what it is."

Vlasco looked at the door the two men had just landed in front of. Danny was still talking, "—and soon, when you feel better, I can teach you how to fly."

Vlasco's mood seemed to brighten. "I can fly?"

"Yeah, but don't try anything until I tell you your ready, okay?"

The astronaught nodded.

They pushed open the door and were greeted by a purple robed figure. "Greetings, Vlasco!" Clockwork lead them to a hallway, letting the weak man gaze around the various rooms. "Like it, do you?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

Danny showed Vlasco his room and, while he waited for him to get comfortable, had a conversation with his mentor.

"Now that that's taken care of, I have something to ask you." Danny told him.

"Shoot." Clockwork grinned.

"Why is that Slade man trying to get me? He already killed my family! And don't even ask me what I'll do if he gets Lightning!"

"Shh!" Clockwork soothed. "He isn't going to get Lightning! She's here!"

Danny stepped back in surprise. "… And Scy?"

"They're in the kitchen eating _frootloops_, and they told me to tell you that they saved you a bowl."

Danny grinned and ran up the stairs in the tower to the kitchen, where he was attacked by two figures, one was a girl clad in black with a cape that had a yellow streak of lightning on it, and the other was a sixteen year old ghost girl in a medieval armored outfit with a cape and sword, neon green and black.

"Danny!" Soon the three friend were in a dog pile. After they had organized themselves, they sat once more at the table which held three bowls of cereal.

"So!" Scylar grinned at him. "What's new bro?"

Danny's smile faded. "Slade."

Their faces darkened.

Lightning frowned. " That _Bastasrd!_" she spat out the word as if it was a bad taste in her mouth she couldn't get rid of. "I swear, if he's done _anything _to you, or Sam and Tucker—"

Danny's eyes welled up with tears, and Lightning's eyes widened. Scy looked at him with fear clearly etched across her face.

Danny nodded an was able to choke out; "He got them… they're… gone ." He pushed his frootloops aside and put his head in his hands. Scylar and Lightning pushed back their chairs and walked around the table to him, putting their hands on his shoulders.

Lightning scowled. "I kill him! I'll kill that mindless idiot—"

Scy kicked her sister in the shins, and Lightning doubled over.

"Don't worry, bro," She told Danny calmly, glaring at the other girl. "We'll get 'im…."

The three siblings sat together, glaring at nothing, when Vlasco walked in and, looking at their faces, asked in his heavy Russian accent, "Did I miss anything?"

Suddenly the siblings cracked. They all started sobbing.

_Are they crying? _Vlasco thought in a panic. _Derr`mo! I don't know how to deal with crying kids! Should I get a towel?_

He didn't know, so he just stood their and awkwardly patted the ghostly teens on their backs.

Then after they were done, Clockwork immediately walked into the room.

"Danny, I know this is a bad time, but you should really get going home. The Titans need your help. Slade's got the Phoenix suit. Plus, you have to go to the Pizza parlor tomorrow to start your early mourning shift!"

Vlasco visibly paled, which would have seemed impossible, since he was already really pale to start with.

Danny and his sisters gasped. "No!"

Lightning and Scy stood up, "We're going too!"

Clockwork hesitated, then nodded to them.

They all disappeared in a puff of colored smoke.

Clockwork fingered his staff. "Oh boy…"


	8. Chapter 8: The Sugar Rush Strategy Part1

**Hello ppl! Did youn like Lightning and Scy? Scy is my personle OC, and Lightnin is Phantom Lightnings OC.**

**SmileyFace: Thank you, I'm working hard on it! And I no! I honestly didn't know I could write this fast!**

**Here is your chapter 7 everyone!**

**Chapter 8: The Sugar Rush Strategy.**

While Danny was carrying Vlasco Arminov across the Ghost Zone, Robin and his crew were driving the T-car to the mysterious 2nd crash site. Robin was still puzzling over the fact that there _was_ a 2nd crash site. Wasn't there only one Phoenix suit? Or was this a trap?

No. He decided it wasn't. But he still didn't like it, whatever _it_ was.

They arrived at the field in less than two minuets, possibly breaking all the speed limits. They, along with the Titans East, climbed out just as the police cars arrives, along with the news vans. Camera crews and reporters climbed out of these, much to the annoyance of the authorities, and the Titans. Though he could do very little about them, Robin did his best to keep the newscasters out of the line of any potential threats.

The group of heroes walked to the edge of the slightly smoking crater, and peered in. Many of the bystanders, who had arrived in record time, did the same, ignoring the angry shouts from the police officers, though the other people stood behind the quickly growing gate of caution tape.

Suddenly, these people jumped into the crater and ran toward the actually Phoenix suit.

"HEY!" Robin shouted in surprise. "you can't go in there!" _What in God's green earth do these people think their doing?_

Cyborg's eyes were round. "They must be outta their ever-loving _minds_!"

One of said people looked up at the Titans and stunned authorities. They smiled wickedly. The look sent chills up the onlookers backs.

"Lord Shade wishes you a good evening, Robin!" They said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah Robin!" a voice shouted from behind them. "Let's have a _great_ evening, shall we?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see who it was that shouted.

Three teens, three _glowing_ teens, stood there, in medieval dress, wearing capes and twin blades. Each teen seemed to have his or her own color scheme. One girl was all black and neon green. The other girl was all black with golden yellow, a lightning bolt adorning her shoulders; the boy was black with silver, a strange looking "D" symbol etched across his chest. All three of the teens' skin was a deathly pale. Behind them, two men stood. One held a staff, with a clock topping it off. He was dressed in a purple cloak, and his chest seemed to be the middle part of a grandfather clock! He kept changing his form, from an infant, to a young adult to an old man. In every form, he had a black, lightning shaped scar across his left eye.

The other man was wearing the type of clothes one would wear under a space suit. Robin looked closer, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

The man was Vlasco Arminov!

The servant looked up from his work to see the three glowing teens. The two men that stood behind the teenagers scared him, they were both glowing brightly, and one of them kept changing his age. The other looked vaguely familiar. That's when the servant relized who the man was. He was the Russian scientists who was suppose to be in the suit, who was suppose to be dead!

The servant dropped his instrument. And started to run. There was only one thing these strangers could be.

Ghosts.

Robin was still staring at the five new arrivals in shock when he hear footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw his spy that he had positioned in Slades ranks running from the strange teenagers and two men.

"Where are you going?" He shouted. Everyone, including the newcomers, turned to look at the retreating servant.

The servant kept running, and shouted, pointing to the glowing figures. "Ghosts!"

They all turned back to the two men walked over to a park bench. Vlasco, who was now recognized by the public, which was whispering nervously to one another, said;

"Go ahead, children," He winked at the teens still standing. "Show the bastards what you got."

**Srry, this ones a little shorter that the others, cuz I have to go to bed soon…. He, didn't get much sleep lasr night… *cough***

**Please R&R!**

**-Scy**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sugar Rush Strategy Part2

**This one is a continuation of chapter 8, that's why it has the same name…**

**But only, its chapter nine, sooo…. Okay, I cunfuzzled now..**

**Response 2 revs:**

**Phantom Lightning: Yes I did, didn't i? Your welcome! And no fair! I wish **_**my**_** school sold frootloops! Humph! I jealous now!**

**SmileyFace: ur very mysterious, and I am glad to please you…. XD**

**Chapter 9: The Sugar Rush Strategy Part 2**

Danny saw the disbelief as the people and the Titans stared at them. He enjoyed it. Now he sought to carry out Vlasco's order.

_Show 'em what I got!_

Robin watched as the three teens pounced on Slade's men. He saw, the evil henchmen readied the Phoenix suit for battle. One of the men jumped in and closed the hatch and the Phoenix stood up, alive once more.

The girl, neon green, took a deep breath, and if getting ready to do something she really didn't want to do. The others, the girl, yellow; and the boy, silver looked at her and nodded, taking in impossibly deep breaths as well.

Suddenly, they all screamed, and sonic waves blasted out of their mouths, sounding like ghostly wails, but much stronger. People threw their habds over their ears immediately, but kept my thier peeled open. Buildings were crumbling, windows were bursting shards of glass, cars were being thrown back as if they were mere toys.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes! _What just happened!_

He looked to the right, and saw that, due to some strange miracle, or just state of the ark engineering, the Phoenix was still standing.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Danny growled. They had just combined all three of their Ghostly Wails, and this idiotic machine still had the dignity to stand? What imbecile created such a monster of destruction?

Scylar, who had the ability to read emotions, frowned and, turning to her brother, said aloud, "That poor excuse of a human, Galeev Vilkov."

Lightning grunted, "That unbelievable _moron!" _She shouted, startling the bystander and the Titans. "Where is he? I swear, once I Find that odd manifestation of flesh and guts, I gonna _rip 'im to shreds!_"

Danny glanced at her. "That is very descriptive of you, Lightning."

The girl rolled her eyes. "My only regret is that you do not join in the banter, dear brother."

"Danny's right, Sis." Scy piped up. "You were very well stocked with the visual aids

Lighning suddenly screamed in fright. . "That is very descriptive of you, Lightning."

**-LINENREAK-**

Robin gazed with a curious demeanor at the teens. One of them, the neon green and black clad girl mumbled something about a poor excuse of something, which seemed to tick of the other girl. Robin jumped as she suddenly yelled in anger.

"That unbelievable _moron!_ "Where is he? I swear, once I Find that odd manifestation of flesh and guts, I gonna _rip 'im to shreds!_"

_Who is she talking about? _Robin wondered.

. "That is very descriptive of you, Lightning." The boy told her.

"Lightning" grunted and rolled her eyes at him. "That is very descriptive of you, Lightning."

"My only regret is that you do not join in the banter, dear brother."

Ah, so these two were siblings? Robin wondered if the other girl, who had not spoken yet, was related to them in the same manner.

Apparently so, since she then said, "Danny's right, Sis. You were very well stocked with the visual aids."

The boy, Danny, appeared to be about to say something, when Lightning screamed with fear.

Robin looked at her, surprised, and was taken aback as he saw her in the grips of the Phoenix suit.

Of course, in the small exchange between the curious new arrivals, all had forgotten that the suit was still standing.

Vlasco's response to this was… interesting.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Vlasco wasn't sure at first if he could trust these individuals, but after Danny had explained things a little, he understood everything that had happened. After a while, you could say Vlasco would trust these teens with his life.

So when the Phoenix suit had grabbed Lightning, Vlasco jumped up and ran toward them.

His eyes glowed red in anger. How DARE these imbeciles hurt his friends? He rose up into the air, despite his lack of flying lessons from Danny, and it seemed as if all the stars flew down from the sky. The Milky Way formed around the newly-made ghost as the starlight that represented the sun fused itself within his being.

Vlasco looked down in surprise. He suddenly wore a cape around his shoulders, and it seemed as it was a holograph of the night sky, with nebulas erupting all throughout it, and shooting stars were adorning his back.

His eyes were fiery orbs, like two little twin suns, and is you stared into them long enough, they seemed to get brighter and brighter. Vlaso looked up from his new form with a dazed expression.

"Um…"

**- LINEBREAK-**

Vlasco's change of from was anonymus.

Danny, Scylar, and Lightning all grinned at their friends new appearance.

Now, they just had to figure out how to coax the Phoenix's new pilot to let go of Lightning.

Suddenly, lightning had an idea. "Suuuugar…." She managed to choke out. Danny and Scy needed no more. They grinned at her then disappeared in two puffs of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sugar Rush Strategy Part3

**YOYOYO!**

**Sorry bout my long term absence! No, im NOT dead!**

**Here is the rest of your Sugar Rush Strategy!**

**Chapter 10: The Sugar Rush Strategy Part 3**

Danny appeared in an ice-cream parlor and, to the shock of the customers, began ripping as many ice-cream cartons out of their containers as he could. The manger ran over to him, yelling for the strange glowing figure to stop, but Danny just ignored him, and kept ripping, stopping only when he found a carton labeled; _Fruitloop Freedom, _at which he muttered, "Perfect!"

**-LINEBREAK!-**

Scylar rushed through the shopping plaza, occasionally bumping into people, and soon had a legion of security men running after her. She giggled madly and suddenly stopped, bouncing up and down in front of a restaurant named _Sugar and Spice: with everything nice!_

"Lame logo!" She muttered, running through the shoppes aisles. "But I'll forgive them!"

Grabbing as many boxes of Pixie Stix as she could possibly hold, and occasionally stuffing a handful or two in her mouth, she disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Every security man hesitated, confused at the latest occurrence, and shot pained looks at the drooling teenage boys, who had, as far as they knew, just witnessed the hottest girl of the ages.

One of the uniformed men sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, to be young again..."

**-LINEBREAK-**

Robin was still wondering where the two teens had disappeared to, when suddenly there were back, carrying has many cases of sugar they could hold in their hands.

"Wh-What are they going to-" Beast Boy muttered, but was answered as the teens began chucking the sugary treats at the Phoenix suit which, if you have forgotten, still held (now) a very, _very_, excited Lightning.

"Sugar!"Lightning screamed. "_Sugar! _**Sugar!_ Sugar!"_**

The pilot of the Phoenix started to sneeze very violently, and Robin realized, with shocked laughter, that he was _allergic to the sugar!_

The teens stopped chucking the boxes and cartons after the pilots allergic reaction to the sugar had reached its maximum. They looked at him with pity and said in unison, sympathetically:

"We feel for you!" Lightning then began to madly lick the Phoenix suit down.

The Titans, Police Forces, and bystanders stared at the teens in shocked amazement, and some held looks of laughter on their faces.

After laughing madly, along with the other Titans, Robin decided to question the teens. He was still confused at how Vlasco Arminov was alive, when clearly, he should be dead. He stepped forward, and the teens stopped eating their leftover ammunition and looked up at him faces covered in chocolate and sugar and as many candy wrappers as you could imagine, as if they knew what he was about to ask them. _But that's silly. C'mon Robin, It's not like their psychics, or anything..._

But how could he assume that? They were_ glowing_, for Pete's sake.

He cleared his throat. "Um... who are you?" _Nicely put, Grayson! Maybe you'll get the medal for stupidest question of the year award!_

One of the teens, the one called Scylar, the hot, even covered in sugar, neon green and black one, stood up and put her sticky hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Robin, I'm sure you will!"She told him cheerfully.

His jaw dropped, as they all, including Vlasco and the mysterious purple robbed one, who Robin had stupidly ignored until this moment, disappeared in puffs of colored smoke.

"Hey, Rob?" Beast boy asked uncertainly. "What was she talking about?"

"Yeah? What was that last part about?" Cyborg asked him.

Starfire, Raven, and everyone else in the clearing looked in his direction, waiting for an answer.

"Well," He said, hesitantly. "She only, um, just, er, …_ read my mind_..."

Hence, their jaws all dropped.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**there is the end of The Sugar Rush Strategy!**

**I will try to fit some new OC's in, now, so you guys can chuck some ideas at me!**

**The next Chapter may be longer, and I will try to update as soon as I can, so just sit still, okay?**

**Scylar is out! PEACE!**

**-Scy**


	11. Chapter 11: Psychotic!

**Oooohhhh! Its time for you guys to witness an epic sugar rush! XD**

**Chapter 11: Psychotic!**

Danny was starting to get worried about his sisters. They were bouncing off the walls. Literally. Clockwork had to force Dan to plaster one of his time screens, cause it had been... broken.

There was another crash, and Dan rushed into the room, sporting a pink apron. Danny looked at him, annoyed."What is it?"

"They've escaped the tower and are headed to the real world!" He was frantic. "Your twin is here to help."

"Dani!" Danny cheered. He had known she would come back!

Then it hit him. This was bad. Very bad. Lightning and Scylar were roaming out in the human realm with a sugar rush...

"Coming!"

**-LINEBREAK-**

The police were just finished helping the construction crew fill in the two craters when the swirling green circle opened in the of the teens, the two girls, rushed out of it.

Robin was excited, maybe he could finally get some answers!

Sadly, this was not to be, for one of them, Lightning perhaps, or was it Scylar? Ran up to a random Goth and planted a kiss on his lips.

They all stood there, shell shocked. The two girls started to bounce around.

Scylar ran up to Robin and started to shake his shoulders. "THE CARROTS ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

She released him and started to bounce round, doing a victory dance next to the fallen Phoenix suite.

Another portal opened and the boy, and another girl, who looked exactly like him, suit and all, ran around, trying to catch the run away heros.

Dany stopped in front of Robin. "Help! My sisters are having a sugar rush! My twin here, Dani-with-an-i, is here to assist, but we might not be enough!"

Cyborg understood the serious of it all, and turned to Robin, quickly explaining what whould happen if two powerful sugar fueled meta-humans, or whatever these guys were, suddenly got into the town.

"TITANS GO!" Robin was slightly panicked.

**-LINEBREAK-**

After chasing down, and hosing down, the two sugar inhanced girls, Dani was about ready to drop.

She was just about o lay down for a short nap when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Danny stepped through, not bothering to actually open the door. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

Dani chocked. "Cant.. breath.."

Danny realeased her and stared at her.

"What?" She was beginning to get annoyed at how strange her bro was acting.

"Nothing," He said. "I've just missed you so much... Where have you been?

**We will find out soon enough!**

**Thank you for your reveiws! I can't uplaod as much as I could have now, cuz im slightly grounded, just a little.**

**Enjoy! This is actually just a tid-bit of a chapter, and im sorry, but one of you guys complained about how you wanted to see the sugar rush Scy and Lightning would have so... here you are!**

**With excitable love,**

**Scy.**


	12. Chapter 12: What's so wrong with Rome?

**Yo welcome to chapter 12!**

**THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND OUT WHERE DANI HAS BEEN! Yippee!**

**Chapter 12: What's so wrong with Rome?**

"You were in _Rome_?"

Vlasco stepped away from the door for a moment, before gluing himself against the wood again. The twins were arguing about something, and he wondered what was so wrong about being in Rome.

He was leaning against the wall, eavesdropping on the two identical ghosts. He had a type of cloaking power, like the kind that makes you invisible to the human eye. Except this was slightly different. It was kind of like the helm of darkness worn by the ancient Greek god Hades, who happened to live next door. Nobody could hear, touch, see, or even _smell_ him.

It was really cool.

"Yes I was in Rome!" Dani's voice came into focus. "And I'm sorry, but I really didn't have a choice!"

Danny was grumbling. "But you _did._"

"I _didn't_!"

"You_ did_!"

"Ugh!"

The sound of footsteps came, and the door flew open. Vlasco let it pass through him, and hurried off the scene, wondering once again what was so wrong with Rome.

**-LINEBREAK! -**

Clockwork sighed. Healing the twins wounds would be harder than he thought.

**-lb.-end-**

**Srry that this one is so very short. I just did a fragment of a chapter, cuz I'm working on a very long one, and I didn't want to leave you hanging again!**

**With lovable excitement-**

**-Scy**


	13. Chapter 13: Roman Tears to the Brink

**Sorry!**

**Lol I haven't finished the long-o chapter yet.. hang in there!**

**Chapter 13: Roman Tears to the Brink**

***flashback***~

Danny curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly into his twins jacket. She could be anywhere! That sick, perverted Fruitloop could've taken her anywhere!

The locals were starting to stare. They were in Rome, and a strong, capable young lad was crying tears for something they knew not. All they knew was the instinct to help him.

Danny did not notice the firm hands reaching out to help him stand. He didn't notice the crowd of Romans gathered around him, trying to comfort him. All he knew was that Dani was gone.

And she might never come back.

***flashback*~**

Danny was struggling to keep his breaths calm and controlled. He had been so close! So close to finding his sister, and he had just left the trail cold! All because he didn't want to put a bunch of nice Romans in danger!

Okay, that might have been a good reason, but it still didn't change things. He had ignored his sister when she might've needed him the most. Just like he had ignored his family's need, and his instincts to help.

The young ghost sighed, pulling his jacket tighter around him, watching the construction crew fill in the crater that he had made. He had put people in jeopardy in doing so.

Again.

**Oh! so Danny's still beating himself up, is he? Awwwww!**

**Hope you like a tiny spoiler!**

**~Scy**


	14. Chapter 14: Vince the Surpriser

**Here is ur long awaited chapter, guys!**

**Srry I wasn't able to get it on sooner. Surprze surprze, it took me a long long time... heehee**

**Lightning: yea, I only figures that was what u would say!**

**Chapter 14: Drake the Surpriser**

Robin was frantic. He was about to explode! How did it _happen_? One minuet, they had been there, at the crater meant to be made by the Phoenix suit, then they had notice of _another_ crater on the _opposite_ side of the city, with the _actual_ Phoenix in it. The those strange teens come along, with Vlasco, who was suppose to be _dead_ mind you, and that strange purple robed figure. Then they used a strange force of strategy that he couldn't even _begin_ to understand, and soon, they were gone.

Robin grabbed his hair in frustration. What was the world coming to?

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Robin spotted a dark figure. Straitening up a ways, he could see him clearly. He was a young teen, about his age, with raven black hair, almost like obsidian. He had Bright, electric blue eyes that were specked slightly with emerald. This particularly interested Robin, for he had never witnessed such a combination of spectral colors.

The teen was wearing a black hoodie, with black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. A silver vest covered his strong, muscular shoulders and chest. He stood about a head taller than Raven would. He wore silver and black Combat Boots, knee-high, that had neon green buckles covering them.

The teen was looking over the construction with a somewhat sad aura. He seemed to be a lot older than he looked, which was sixteen, by Robins good estimation skills.

Robin walked up behind him. "Having a nice night?"

The teen jumped. He turned, and surprise masked his face as he saw the famous Boy Wonder. Robin straitened. Maybe a fan would get his mind out of the mystery, getting rid of this awful headache...

"What do _you_ want?"

Or not.

Robin almost got angry. But he wasn't one to be pushed over easily. He gazed at the teen with an expressionless face."You seemed down, I guess. Wondering' if I could help out."

The teens confident posture seemed to slip a little. "Why?"

Robin was startled. "I... I guess I'm just like that... or something."

The teen bowed his head. "Well, you shouldn't waste your time."

Robin was suddenly hit with an overprotective demeanor. He couldn't figure out where it had come from. He was so surprised at the intense feeling to comfort the guy before him that he stumble back and looked around wildly.

Suddenly the teen was in his face, catching him before he could fall. Robin was surprised at his quick reflexes. He had only seen the likes of them from one person, and that was Batman. Batman only had them because he had been in battle, continuous battles, locked in a struggle between life and death every second of the day. Why did this teen seem no different, to Robin, than his mentor, his idol?

"Are you okay?" The teen fretted. Robin was about to answer, but the teen answered for him, deciding without his own input. "No, you're not. You probably haven't slept in days! You need to eat, then rest. You have overworked yourself, and that's not exactly healthy for your bodily functions! You should really have some food. Come on, I'll get you some."

The teen went on like that for a few minuets, dragging the leader of the Titans out of the crime scene, continuously checking to make sure his passenger was alright.

Soon, Robin was stunned to find himself sitting in the living room, in the Titans Tower! How the teenager had known the right pass-codes to get them both inside, he didn't know. On the way back from the construction site, Robin was attacked with the notion of blackness. Unconsciousness. Had he really been that tired?

While Robin was on the couch, the strange teenager had made him a hot meal, the first real one Robin had had in months, beside pizza and coke. The teen was a surprisingly good cook, and Robin saw that he had made multiple bowls of stew, and one was even vegetarian! This teen was just _full_ of surprises.

Soon, the other titans arrived. Robin heard them slam the door, and Cyborgs voice boomed out angrily.

"Robin! Where are you? I know your in here! Why did you leave the construction site?"

_Damn._

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Cyborg slammed the door to the Titans Tower. Robin had _left _them their! He had abandoned them! No matter how much this didn't seem like Robin, Cyborg was angry none-the-less.

"Robin! Where are you? I know your in here! Why did you leave the construction site?" He called out. It was true, though. Robin tracker had led them strait to the Tower.

Suddenly, a unknown voice called out. "Ah! Your friends are here! This is a pleasant surprise, Robin! Go ahead, call them to supper!"

All at once, the Titans were all on guard. There was a stranger in their Tower, and he seemed to have captured Robin!

They had no choice but to do as the voice said. They all walked into the living room.

Let's just say that the sight before them left them _speechless._

Except for Raven, of course. But ah well, you can't make everyone stare in awe, can you?

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Robin smiled at his friends faces. He wasn't worried the least. For some reason, this teen was almost like a best friend he had known and trusted for years, that had disappeared a long time ago, and suddenly had popped up in his life again. It was a pleasant feeling, to the young orphan.

Cyborg was, in fact, speechless. But Beast boy immediately took a liking to the teen. He smelled the vegetarian stew with relish."Mmmmmm..." He licked his lips, and started to slurp up the delicious concoction., but choked and spluttered almost instantly.

"Th-that soup _bit_ me!"

The strange teen rolled his eyes. "It only _hot_, genius. But I'm sure that's a national crime? Being hot?" He chuckled at Beast Boys red face, as the green elf bowed his head and mumbled something. "Of course."

Robin was suddenly hit with a desire. "Hey, sorry about quick questions, but I didn't even catch your name. What is it?"

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Cyborg was stunned, again. Robin allowed this guy in their Tower, and he didn't even know the dudes _name_?

The strange teenager seemed to be speechless for a moment, before seeming to decide on something, whether it was to trust them , or something else, he didn't know. The teen smiled warmly. "M-my names Vince Draken. Pleased to make acquaintance with you all."

_**-LINEBREAK-**_

Danny was actually surprised to have the Boy Wonder ask him his name. _Well, dud, of course he'll want to know my name. I am in his house, after all..._

Suddenly, he was pulled out of the daze he had been ever since he had caught Robin as he fell, back at the crater site. He was reminded of his friends, his family, and it wasn't pleasant.

Nut he pulled himself out of his stupor, allowing his mind to think, for once.

Deciding he couldn't trust them with his true name, because he already knew that Robin was a safety computer and interrogation fanatic, he decided on a name to go by. Drake sounded cool enough, and Dragon was, after all, his favorite animal...

"M-my names Vince Draken. Pleased to make acquaintance with you all."

**_END_**

**okay, okay, it wasn't as long as you hoped, but it took me most of my time after school to write this! Cut me some pickels! - I mean Slack! Yeah... that...**

**with excitable love, waffles, and peace for all the platypus (duck _and_ beaver) fans-**

**~Scy**


	15. Chapter 15: Blackout

**Hullllloooooooooooooooo! My friendas! Lakes and germs! Welcome to chapter 15 of the Xi'an Dragon! I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with us all through this long, extruciating process! I would also love to thank the Academy-**

**Clockwork: Scylar Rae D'lacon, you will get this over with, and you will get it over with NOW.**

**Jinx: Yes! Please! I wanna be in the story! Hurry up!**

**Me: *sigh* very well. But first: Thnx Academy!**

**Clockwork & Jinx: *facepalm***

**Chapter 15: Blackout**

_*CRASH*_

_Caught up, _

_and I can't feel my hands  
No need to chase  
Can you relate?  
Can you keep up the pace _

_like you're dying for this?_

And when you say

_"I'm not okay,"  
I left my phone in the cab  
Now you can't get me_

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got noth-ing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started-

Beast Boy was in the living room, jumping up and over and _through_, if possible, the beanbag chairs and pool table and, well, anything breakable and _there_, listening to Vince's ipod, which was up to maximum volume. Raven was trying, and failing, to block out the noise with her hands cupped over her ears. She loved the song currently playing, yes, but she was trying to meditate right now, without avail.

So she just sat there, pretending . But actually, she was thinking about the stranger, Vince. She recalled his first conversation with Beast Boy.

"_It only hot, genius. But I'm sure that's a national crime? Being hot?"_

No, it wasn't. Because Raven thought Vince pulled it of quite nicely, and apparently he hadn't been caught by the cops yet.

The demon shook her head. What was this? These thoughts were strange. Alien to her mind.

After a while of thinking about Vince, Raven successfully pulled herself into her mind. The first emotion she ran into was, unfortuantly, Brave.  
Brave wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh! You _so_ like the hottie, don't you?"

Suddenly, the other emotions popped up around her. There was Timid, Wise, Happy, and Sad. They looked at her, waiting for her to reply to braves question. But Brave got there first.

"You _do_, don't you? Oh yes! He is one worthy of your attention!"

Timid was still unsure. "Yes, "she said. "He seems nice enough, but what if he reject you? Don't tell him!"

Sad was crying. "Oh! S-she's grown up so f-fast!" Brave rolled her eyes at that.

Wise nodded. "Yes she has, hasn't she? It would be wise to tell him your feelings before you anger him, or something." She blushed. "Ugh. It's love, and I've got nothing.

Happy giggled. "Oh! He is _such_ a dreamy jock!" Her pink skirt fluttered. "You should _totally_ go and ask that hot-stuff out! He's like an absolute _god_!"

The real Raven rolled her eyes. "That's it. You guys are _so_ not helping. I'm outta here!" With that, she left the emotions, who were in the middle of a shouting match, arguing about whether she should ask him out or not.

**-LINEBREAK-**

The first thing Raven saw when she opened her eyes were two twin pools of clear, electric blue, intertwined with ribbons of sparkling emerald.

"You need to eat, too, you know. Just because your half demon and all, doesn't mean you should starve yourself out of existence!"

Two warm, tanned, and muscular hands gently pushed a bowl of soup into her hands. "There. Now, eat."

At the forced command, Raven subconciously lifted the spoon to her mouth. A nice, delicious, and homely concoction of what tasted like venison, onions, cooked carrots, and garlic splashed over her toungue. This only added to her dreamlike state, as she stared into the two deep, crystal clear pools.

She heard laughter, and was pulled out of her revere to find Cyborg and Beast Boy trying not to giggle, staring at her. Starfire was trying to figure out why she looked like she did, and Robin was ust stunned into blushed slightly, then stopped and glared at the two teasing boys.

But Vince didn't seem to notice anything. He straitened up, and walked over to sit next to Robin on the couch. "So, feeling better?"

The Titans all looked at him, grinning, except for Raven, who was trying not to blush, and giggle like Happy would. "Hell, yeah! This stuff is great!" Cybog boomed.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, thanks Vince. We really needed this! But I think we should go back to the site now. We've got a lot of work to do."

They regretted that, seeing Vince's shoulders drop. Beast Boy jumped up and patted him on the back. "Hey! You gonna be here when we get back, right?"

Vince looked up sharply and nodded his head furiously. "Um, is it okay if I bring my two sisters to stay?" He blushed. "Um, we kinda got kicked outta the house, so... Their names are, um, Salem, and Lacry..."

The rest od the Titans were okay with it, and beast Boy and Cyborg laughed when Raven nodded furiously. She shot another glare at them. Oh, boy. This was gonna be _very_ hard.

Harder than she thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Lacry and Salem

**I seem 2 b on a updating high today! Lol here is chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16: Lacry and Salem**

Lightning and Scylar looked up at the tall "T" shaped building. They had intelligence that Danny-"Vince"- was in this strange monstrosity.

Scylar sighed. "It was a good thing the D's got us some vanilla."

Lightning nodded. "Yup!" She smiled at ther sister. "And, Oh my BOB! I_ CANNOT_ believe you kissed the robot!"

Scylar blushed, hurriedly changing the subject. "Remember, "Vince" said our names are Lacry, and Salem. _I'm _Salem, and _you're_ Lacry. _Remember_ that."

"Lacry" rolled her eyes. "Mmkay, whatever."

Salem sighed. "This is a bad idea..."

"I heard that."

"Hmmm... I don't care."

"I heard _that,_ too."

"You were _suppose_ to!"

Lacry rolled her eyes. "Riiiight..."

"Ugh!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Vince stepped out with a warm smile on his face. The Titans gathered a few feet behind him.

Vince leaned forward hugging them. "Sisters!" His hospitalable voice boomed over their heads. In a whisper, though, he asked them, "You know the story, right?"

They grinned. "Vince! We have missed you, dear brother!" Lacry greeted him warmly back.

Salem smiled. "Heard you found a place for us to quarter? Ever since the horrid owners of_ Capital Firefly _forced us from the rooms we shared, ever so thouhtfully, I've been a little caught in the blue!" She grinned again. "Oh, yes. I absolutely _love_ the new home!"

The Titans walked up to them. Robin stepped forward. "Hey, I'm robin. You must be Vince's sisters. We've all heard a lot about you both!"

Scy smiled, and bowed dramatically. "Greetings, friends. Me and my dear sister both are facinated in your home. I simply _must_ ask you if we may board here for the time being."

Robin was taken aback, possibly at the surprising likeness they shared with "Vince".

Lacry raised her hand. "My wonderful new friends, I must agree with Salem. She is most correct about your property. I am estatic of our future stay in your familiar Tower."

The group walked into the Tower, and the Titans left their home for work, stunned into silence.


	17. Chapter 17: Spanish Honor

**Here is chapter 17. I'm seriously low on idea's. **

**Lol...**

**heh-heh...**

…

_**WAFFLES!**_

**Chapter 17: Spanish Honor**

Once on the other side of the door, The three "spanish" siblings burst out laughing.

Salem grinned. "This is _way_ more fun than I thought it would be! I cannot believe they actually believe us!"

Lacry was laughing so hard, tears were springing in her eyes. "I'm... gonna... throw up!"

Scy looked at her strangely. "Duh." Suddenly, she doubled over. "Ugh! Me too!"

Vince rolled his eyes. "It's because you girls ate so much sugar."

They both straitened up at that. "Sugar is too good to be bad for you!" Lacry argued. Salem nodded in agreement, and Vince sighed, wondering what in the world he was going to do with these two sugar-aholics.

"I'll go get the vanilla ice-cream." The two girls groaned. Vanilla was their personal antidote for a sugar rush.

They both jumped head first into the long, white couch in the Titans living room as their brother walked of to the kitchen.

**-LINEBREAK-**

After a long, hard days work, the Titans felt as if they would collapse. They had insisted to stay at the crash sites until the policeman in chief had practically ordered them to return home.

Momentarily, they had forgotten about their Spanish tenants, until they were reminded gratefully as they smelled the sweet odor of salsa and tortilla chips.

Beast Boy sighed dreamily as they made their way down the long hallway to the media/living/kitchen/game room. "Gods, I sure am glad to have these guys here. Lucky you ran into them, Robin."

Robin nodded, not really hearing him. "Mmmmm, yeah. Burritos."

Cyborg grinned sleepily. "Yesh!" He had hit his chin on a metal bar earlier, and still was having trouble pronouncing his S's correctly.

Starfire mumbled something. Raven was about to run off to her room to meditate when a firm, tanned hand grabbed her wrist. They all screamed.

Vince looked panicked. "Oh! I am sorry, señora, I did not mean to frighten you and your friends!"

Raven stiffened, but then relaxed, and the rest of the Titans hurridedly assured Vince that it was fine. He looked like he was about to cry.

The Hispanic teen nodded furiously. "Sí, sí. Hurry! Your comida is finished!"

They tilted their head to the left, but Beast Boy ran into the living room, having the notion that this could mean only one thing: food.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Lacry, Salem, and Vince served them their food at the dining table, or mesa de comedor, as they called it, ignoring the Titans as they insisted that they eat with them. But the Spainyard were Raven had enough.

"How in the gods green earth can you guys be so insistant?"

Salemn grinned, quite evilly for a young teenage girl, and responded quickly.

"It is our Honor española of which you see."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Really? _Spanish Honor_?" This got a nicely put glare from Robin, who would later be seen chastizing his comrade in the halls.

Vince nodded insistanly. "Oh! Sí! Honor española is always welcome in our homes, as well as our host's."

Lacry grinned, equaly matching that of her sister's, and said;

"That of which is most appreciated. It is our puestos de trabajo as your guests, to humbly serve you in our stay."

The stubborn teenagers would allow no furthur talk of it, and the Titans ate quickly in silence, before heading to bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Death Stands Alone

**And now for chapter 18! happy? Yayz!**

**Chapter 18: Death Stands Alone**

"When I-!" _'Crash!'_ "find out-!" _'Blam! Blam!'_ "-who's responsible-!" _'BOOM!'_ "-for all these loose ghosts-!" _'Bang!_' "I'm gonna- _**THAT'S A PLANE YOU MORON!**_" Danny shot upward, catching the giant sea serpent-like ghost under it's very large and hairy chin.

The monster crashed to the ground, and Danny turned to watch the airline jet plummet to the ground, before hurtling toward it with all his might. Screams were heard from inside, and as Danny caught the vehicle, he could see through a window a man reaching for his cell phone. _As if that'll be any help. _The Halfa thought bitterly._ You are at least 15,000 feet in the air, dude!_

He set the plane down gently, and turned it intanglible, letting the people fall through to the ground. They all turned to look up at him. A man smiled.

"Hey! Arn't you the ghost boy in the news?"

Danny sighed. "That'd be me."

A teenager grineed. "Cool, man! Dude, can I have your autograph?"

Danny hightaled out of there as fast as he could.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Slade was angry. Very angry. The phoenix suit has been defeated by mere _children_. It just didn't make sense.

The servant was shaking violently. Master Slade was not happy. He would have to leave, before Lord Slade took his anger out on someone. Namely, him.

The servant was halfway across the caverns. Almost to the bridge that led out of Lord Slade's Lair. A shot rang out.

The servant fell to the ground.

**-LINEBREK-**

Lacry froze. Somewhere, someplace underground, a heartbeat had been heard. It had sounded with an echo, making itself as music to her ears. It was not there now. It had slowed. It had stopped.

Lacry mourned. Someone, somewhere, had died.

**-LINEBREAk-**

Salem stopped. She tilted her head to the left, then slightly toward the right. Her eyes, which had been closed, shot open.

The thoughts. The beautiful thoughts of a lowly man, somewhere buried beneath the earth, had been heard. She had enjoyed listenign to his mindful speeched. Lord Slade this, Master Slade that. Many times, she had wondered just who exactly this Slade was. Now she would hunt him down. He had killed her telepathic friend. His memories would be no more.

She wept.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Clockwork sighed. This man, Slade, he was troublesome, yes. He readied himself to go visit his charges. It was up to the Phantoms to deal with this particular problem.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Jinx smirk at the ground, eyes closed. Suddenly, her head faced the sky, her eyes snapping open. A life had ended.

_Interesting._

She stood, her pointed toe boots facing the direction of jump city.

_Slade has finally broken his promise..._

**_END_**

**Enter Jinx! Yayz! She has finally been brought into the story! Yippee!**

**With excitable love, Waffles (givin to me by VampireFruitLoop, thank you!) and peace for all the national platypuses-**

**~Scy**


	19. Chapter 19: Three Way Life

**I am soooo srry! I haven't updated in a while, I know! Okay, here is chapter 19! enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: A Three Way life**

Danny sighed. Actually, Danny _Masters_ sighed. He had totally forgotten about his other alter ego. He could probably forget about his job. Tony would totally fire him the moment he showed up at the cafe.

"Danny! Glad you're back! How you feeling?"  
Okay, that was not the reaction he had expected.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Tony. How d-did you know I was sick?" The obsidian haired teen asked his boss nervously. What was going on? He hadn't called in sick.

Tony grinned. "Oh! That! Your twin came over yesterday and told me you had a bed case of the flu." The man grinned, elbowing him. "Your sisters pretty fine, Masters!"

Danny resisted the urge to slap himself. Of course. It was Dani. She was probably trying to get back on his good side. But after what happened, Danny felt like throwing up at the thought of her doing something nice for him.

_Rome. She was in Rome. The entire time. In Rome._

"Yo Danny?" Tony sounded worried. Danny looked down and realized that he was swaying to the side. He would have collapsed if Tony hadn't put an arm out to steady him. "I think maybe you should go back home, rest a little. You don't have to work today."

Danny shook his head to clear his vision. "No, Tony. I feel fine. Really!"

His boss didn't seem too convinced. "Alright. But if you even start to feel sick again, just let me know, and I'll let you go home, okay?"

Danny nodded, feeling embarrassed from the attention his employer was giving him. "Sure thing, Tony."

**-LINEBREAK-**

Robin and the other Teen Titans walked into the pizza parlor. They hadn't seen Danny Masters in a while, and Vince wasn't home to cook lunch anyways. Salem and Lacry were out shopping somewhere, and they still couldn't find those ghost kids.

"Hello, Titans. Long time, no see."

They all turned with smiled. "Hiya, Danny!" Beast Boy grinned. "Wassup?"

Actually, he looked a little pale. Raven instantly noticed this. "What's wrong? You seem down today."

The other Titans noticed this as well. "Yeah, man. You feeling alright?" Cyborg asked him.

Danny shook his head, coughing. Nope. Kind of sick."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

The waiter smiled weakly. "Yeah. Sucks to be me. Terrible life. All the bad stuff. Wish I was better. So, how are you guys doing?"

There was a crash,there _always had _to be crash, and something long and made of metal grabbed Danny. His eyes widened and suddenly, he disappeared. Tony, the manager, shouted in surprise. "Danny!"

The blond man turned to the Titans. "Titans! You have to save him! Please!"

Robin jumped up. "Titans Go!"

They ran after the large metal arm. They rounded a corner, coming face to face with a Slade-bot.

It. Was. Very. Big.

It was also holding their friend in a tight grip, squeezing the juice outta him.

Danny started to choke.

Raven tried using dark magic to force the robot to release him, but it seemed to have a tight grip on the waiter. He struggled, then suddenly went limp.

Tony was _not_ happy about that. "Danny!"

**-LINEBREAK-**

Danny felt the Slade-bot crush him, and winced as one of his ribs broke. No, make that two. He screamed again. Or three.

Then he got an idea. He didn't like the idea of leading three separate lives. It seemed to be too much work. So, if the Slade-bot 'killed' Danny Masters... well, there wouldn't be a Danny Masters anymore, right? Then all he would have to do is be Vince and the ghost kid.

He almost smiled in relief. Now, what would you do if you were sick, then had the life squeezed out of you?

He began to choke. Hey, if he was going to fake a death, then it would have to look real, wouldn't it?

He saw a flash of black magic, and knew that Raven was trying to free him. Didn't work. Danny began to struggle against the robot with no avail. He sighed, giving up.

That's when the guilt took him on a little vacation. He heard Tony yelling his name. He wanted so bad to answer, to assure him that he was alright. But that would ruin his chances.

Then he remembered how Raven could use her powers to see if he was alive. He could counter-act that. He forced his consciousness to fade away from her.

Gods, he felt terrible.

**-LINEBREAK-**

When Raven saw Danny go limp, she wanted to scream. She reached out with her mind, checking for his consciousness. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt it there, good and strong. But then it started to slip away, fading.

"NO!" Raven's voice cracked. Tears streamed down her face as the last of his mind evaporated from existence.

One look, and Robin knew. He growled in absolute anger. He looked over to Cyborg, and nodded. Cyborgs eyes went wide, then his face fell. He readied one of his arm cannons and aimed it at the Slade-bot. It was one of his most powerful attacks, only to be used in times of no avail.

Tony was staring at them. Beast Boy looked like- no, sorry, _was_ a lost puppy. He quickly turned into his main form and walked over to the manager. "H-He's dead, Tony... I-I'm sorry..."

Tony just stood there, not knowing what to say. "No... _No! _H-He can't be... He has a life! A twin sister! All the great stuff! He can't just _die_!" he looked over to his former employee. "_**Danny**_!"

Raven used Black Magic to finally pull Danny from the Slade-bot's grasp. She caught him and shielded his body from the explosion that issued as Cyborg eliminated the robot. Silence stayed with them as the fireworks went off.

They gathered around Raven. She was hugging Danny tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Raven..."

She looked up, and pulled away from him. They bent down, in a half circle. Robin had to know for sure. He placed two fingers on Danny Masters throat and held them there for a moment or two. Tony could be heard sucking in his breath, hoping against hope.

After a minuet, Robin shoulders slumped. "He's... gone,Tony. I'm sorry."

Tony just let the tears fall now. He shook his head. "I-I should've made him go home today. He.. He shouldn't have b-been here..." His head shot up, then. "Oh, no... What the hell am I gonna tell his sister?"

"Danny!"

Tony froze. "Oh, sh-"

A girl ran over to them. She was beautiful, with black obsidian hair and a slim body. She wore a white vest with a fur lining over a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Black skinny jeans hugged he hips and disappeared into her black and silver combat boots.

She knelt next to her brother. She did look a lot like him... no, she looked exactly like him. The same stubborn jawline, the same slim and perfect eyebrows, the same baby blue eyes, the pursed lips, the snub nose. Even the length of there _eyelashes_ were the same!

"Danny? No... just no." She looked up. "What did you do to my brother?"

Tony hugged her. "I-I'm sorry Danielle. It was the giant robot... the Titans just couldn't stop it."

She leaned into his chest, sobbing. After a few moment of silence, with the Titans not knowing what to do, she stood and wiped her face free of tears. She bent down as an ambulance rushed to the scene. The paramedics looked at her, and she frowned. "T-take his body to Amity Park Cemetery. That's where our family and friends are buried."

Robin's eyes widened. He knelt next to her. "You're whole family?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yup, mostly Danny's friends though, they were mine too. Our parents and sister were killed in an explosion, along with our two and only, really, best friends. Danny's 'missing', presumed dead. He ran away to Jump City. I did too, but I'm not as much affected, because I w-wasn't there..."

Everyone, even the bystanders, were silent, not knowing what to do. Then Danielle said, bitterly, "Hey, at least the town will be happy to get a body, right?"

Suddenly, Beast Boy looked around wildly. Robin looked over at him. "What is it, BB?"

The green teenager looked puzzled. Hey, where's Star?"

**-LINEBREAK-**

To all of those who _haven't _broken any bones, I suggest not going for the ribs. It. Hurts.

Like Hell!

Danny swallowed a groan. _Shut up, body! Your dead! Dead people aren't_ _suppose to make noise! …Well, unless you're a Zombie, then I guess you could groan a lot, but-_

He invisibly formed a clone and sent it flying to the Titans Tower. Glad, still, that Dani had covered for him back at the parlor, he was in no condition to just forgive her.

_Rome..._

**-LINEBREAK-**

When clone Danny returned to the Tower, he found Starfire on the couch, crying her eyes out.

He quickly turned into Vince. He ran over to Star an hugged her.

"What is it, Miss Starfire? What is wrong?" He knew very well what was wrong.

"F-Friend Danny... W-we could not save him! What kind of friend am I, if I could not even save him?" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, gently. "I am sure Danny would disapprove of this behavior."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Why is this?"

"He would want you to be happy for him. He is in a... _better_ place."

This confused her. "What place is better than among friends?"

"The place he is at lasts forever in happiness, no pain, or toil."

She laid her head down, snuggling into his chest.

"How long is Forever?"


	20. Chapter 20: Never Told Them, Never Will

**Dang, I feel bad about that llast chapter, you guys. Didn't really, um... idk, actually!**

**Well, then, here is the 20th chapter for you!**

***Sniff* these things grow up so fast!**

**Chapter 20: Never Told Them, Never Will**

Danny slunk down the chamber, sure to keep his back against the wall. Today was the day they were going to go after Slade. Scylar and Lightning seemed to have some sort of grudge against him. Scy said he had killed her favorite 'mind friend' ,whatever that was, and Lightning was mainly angry because he had hurt, no, _killed_ Sam and Tucker.

They were angry, so...

They were going to kill him.

Scy motioned to him, and he ran behind a pillar and signaled to Lightning, and she moved ahead of him, looking toward her sister. They had been doing this for more than an hour. It was kind of hard to tell the time when you were underground. They had wanted to do a fast approach at first, but then decided they would take Slade by surprise, infiltrating his safe haven.

Scylar ducked, and phased into the ground. That was the signal. He and Lightning followed her example, and they traveled the rest of the way about three inches under everyones radar.

After a few minuets, they reached what Scy had heard her friend call the 'Throne Room'. Slade was so full of himself, wasn't he?

Then, they saw him. Danny trembled with anticipation. Scylar chose then to swoop over to him invisable. He didn't ever see what hit him.

She hooked her fingers under his arms, and he shouted in surprise as she pulled him to the surface.

Lightning grinned and they followed after her. This was what they were looking for. This was when they were going to be ultimately creepy.

The crowds of people looked up in surprise to see the most notorious enemy of the Titans dangling in the air, held by... nothing. Robin looked up from his place talking to the manager of the pizza parlor.

"Slade!" He seemed surprised to see the armored figure show his face, after what he did.

Then, the ghost children appeared around him and the crowed gasped. Robin's eyes widened.

Danny got up into Slade's face. The man struggled, but to no avail.

Scylar was to go first. She let her hands fill with ecto-fire and glared evilly at him. "You dare to hurt my friends. You dare to hurt my family. And you dare to hurt _me_!" She raised her hands and acted as if she was going to end his life right then and there. But that would ruin it. They wanted to have some fun with him first.

He raised his arms in defense. "I-I don't know what your talking about!"

Lightning growled. "You mean you don't even remember? You don't remember? This-" She waved her arms around her to indicate she and her brother and sister, everything. "-is all _your_-"She pointed at him, and fired a very harmful, but not fatal, ecto-beam. "-fault!"

Dany grabbed his throat. "And for that, you will pay!" He threw him at the wall of a nearby skyscraper.

He gasped. "I-I still don't understand! I didn't _do _anything to you!"

Scylar screamed. "Really? Of course you did! You, sir, are the one and only man who _killed_ us!" The crowed gasped an the Titans gaped at her, then at Danny and Lightning. Scylar's hand glowed intensely with neon green energy, and she fired.

Slade was almost dead, now. Danny grinned. They had saved the last shot for him, the killing blow. He grinned evilly. "Then, you went off and killed my friends, and their families, and my family, and _our_ family," He motioned at Scylar, Lightning and himself. "And I'll just have to thank the council of the ded for giving us the awesome privilege of killing you! You are, after all, on the to-die list,"

This was a lie, of course. But Slade wouldn't know that. He would never know.

Danny punched him, and let Slade tumble lifelessly to the ground. He landed a good fifty-six feet below them.

He would never know, because he was dead.

**XXX**

Robin was stunned. Slade was dead. It was official. He was _gone_. Forever.

He smiled. It was over, it was actually over.

Something slid toward him, and he looked up into the eyes of Vince Draken. The Spanish boy smiled. "Slade is gone,"he said." _Now_ will you eat and sleep, my friend?"

Robin smiled. Vince was always saying this. But the Slade part was new. And true, of course. "Oh, yes, Vince. I think I will!" The smile that graced the Spainyards face was, altogether, priceless.

He spooned some of Vince's soup into his mouth. The dish had become a favorite. He lifted the bowl into his hands and stood. Walking over the the dining table, he joined his friends in a happy conversation.

It was over.

And the window just _HAD_ to explode, didn't it?

**XXX**

Dani came crashing through the window of the titans tower. Before the glass even fell, she turned human. She didn't want to blow Danny's- no, it was Vince, now, wasn't it? – well, then, she didn't want to blow Vince's secret. She was still trying to get on his good side.

She looked down at the tiny little figure in her hand. It was the reason that Vlad had been after. Why she had been in rome. Why Slade had ruined her twins life.

The little statue of a dragon, made in China. But not just any place in China. In Xi'an.

It was a priceless artifact. She raised her hand...

and threw it as far as she could, listening with satisfacation as it shattered the many, many stories below.

She looked over as the dust from the window cleared. Vince stared at her with displeasure. Salem and Lacry looked at the ground.

The Titans were so different. Robin was surprised. "Dani?"

She looked at him. Then she ran over to Vince and hugged him. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! It's all my fault Danny dies, I know! Im sorry I lost our triplet, and I am sorry I didn't tell you where I was! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Please, just forgive me!"

The Titans were staring at him in shock. Vince smiled, and hugged her back. "I forgiveyou. " a whisper, he added. "Btw, great cover story."

Dani burried her head into his shoulder. "They don't know, do they?"

He shook his head. "No. They don't."

She looked up. "Will they?"

He shook his head again. "No, I never told them, and I never will."

She smiled, and grabbed his hands. She looked at the shocked Titans, and at her grinning sisters. "So! Who's up for a all night movie marathon?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Oh yes!"

**XXX**

Jinx smiled. They were so happy together. And now thatSlade was gone, maybe She could be happy, as well. Her grin grew wider. Might as well have some fun, while she his out in the Titan's Tower. She aimed her finger at the green elf. Everyone was sleeping, not a sound made itself heard as she did her magic.

She resisted the urge to laugh. The little green elf was green no longer.

**XXX**

**I'll have to admit, I enjoyed writing this. Yayz Slade is … gone? We will see.**

**Nah, im pretty sure he's gone.**

**With love, waffles, and peaceto all platypus fans-**

**~ Scylar**


	21. Chapter 21: Fearing Humor

**Here, this chapter- if anyone needs some clearing- is the chapter in which I will explain everything! And I am smiling a big cheesy grin because no author actually means that when they say it! XD ANYways, this chapter will at least clear things up a bit, for those of you who are lost in the awesomeness and craziness of this story.**

**Chapter 21: Spirit of Dragons**

Dani wringed her hands. Sure, the Titans were kind of suspicious that Vince suddenly had a set of triplets, that one of them was dead, and the other was a sister to add to his other ones. But they had kindly pushed their thoughts aside and had given her a room near Vince, Scy, and Lightning's. Of course, knowing Robin, he was probably hypnotized by the computer right about now, searching up the 'Draken' family.

Would he find it strange when it told him they didn't exist? Well, they were from Spain, weren't they? Yeah, according to her last 'triplet".

Gods, changing lives was so hard, nowadays, wasn't it?

Vince was angry. He had just gotten Robin un-obsessed. Now here he was, going of on another little virtual adventure through cyberspace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek rang through the tower. Dani jumped, and almost screamed in fear. Was it the Dragon? Crud! She had totally forgotten about the myth. But was it true? Legend said that when the Dragon's tomb of slumber was shattered, the spirit of Xi'an would then go fourth to-

"CYBOOOOORG! AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH!" Beast Boy? Judging by the girly, high-pitched screaming... Yeah, it was Beast Boy.

**XXX**

Beast Boy stared at the image in the mirror. It couldn't be him, could it? No! He.. the... it...

Cyborg. This had to have been him.

**XXX**

Robin jumped in fear, pulling out a dagger, when he heard a loud scream. It sounded like a girl.

Beast Boy.

What was it now? Beast Boy only screamed like that when something really freaked him out. That only happened... well, a lot...

Robin jumped up and ran toward beast Boys room. He arrived there to see everyone, including their four new tenant, crowded outside his friends door.

"No! Go away! Get out!"

of course, the door burst open and Lacry and Salem fell t the floor, laughing their spleens out. Vince gave them a questioning look, before knocking politely on BB's door frame.

"Get out!"

The Spanish boy cringed, and he sat down in the hallway to watch his sisters gurgle up their own intestines.

Raven walked away from the event, clearly annoyed, yet thinking how cute Vince was when he got sad...

She shook her head violently. Whoa there, girl. Hang on to whatever little common sense you have.

Do. Not. Ever. Let. Happy. Win.

Never.

Ever.

**XXX**

Raven wanted to scream. She had a headache. A big one. A pink Beastboy was arguing with a clearly pissed Cyborg, and Robin was somewhere in his room. Probably hacking into the C.I.A database. Again.

Vince was cooking something, Lacry and Salem were sitting on the couch, playing charades (which had the craziest answers, such as: a waterbuffalo, a alien carrot, a redheaded mongoose, and so on). Danny was leaning against a wall, fingering a statuette of a dragon. It looked kind of expensive, but when Raven had asked her where she had got it, she freaked and threw it out the window. Okay, sure. Nothing odd there...

Raven jumped when a scraping sound entered her ears. She really wanted to meditate, but happy and Love (shudder) had become the best of friends, and had decorated Ravens mind into a metrocity-style Valentines Day shoppe. To be frank, she just didn't trust her emotions at the moment. At least Rage wasn't bothering her anymore. She had been reduced to a sulking little lump in the corner.

The half-demon looked up in those clear, spring pools of Heaven. Vince smiled and took her hand, wrapping it around the handle of a coffee mug. Herbal tea. Her favorite.

She blushed, pulling the mug closer to her. "Okay... thanks."

A grin was itching to appear and make itself known, but Raven shoved the cup between her lips, cutting it off.

A shout went out through the tower. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Raven welcomed the distraction, turning her head to see Robin walked into the room, smiling and joking around with none other than Jinx, the purple clad daughter of two sorcerers.

Cyborg grinned, patting the young witch's head lightly. "hey, girl! Where've you been? Haven't seen you since we froze the Brain!"

She laughed, a light sound that seemed like ringing bells on a horse drawn sleigh. What? It's not even Christmas!

Jinx looked at their tenants. She smiled at the Spanish siblings and wove to the two girls on the sofa. Lacry and Salem smiled politely, far from the evil grin they were so infamous for. Standing as one, they bowed gracefully. "Greetings, new amigo! We are honored to serve you."

Jinx almost blushed, a soft plum color graced her face and she bowed back. "You're Spanish?"

Vince smiled warmly. He stood and took he hand, pressing his lips against it's back. "Of course, dulce querubín. It is our honor to make your visit as comfortable as el cielo, su hogar."

Jinx raised her eyebrow. "Translation?"

He smiled slyly, shaking his head. She shrugged, and Raven was slightly jealous to see the plum tinge turn to a full blown eggplant-violet.

She was going to have competition?

Yay.


	22. Chapter 22: Dragon of China

**Snooooooooore—OMG! I cannot believe how long I've been zombified! Sorry! Pple, plz forgive me!**

**Chapter 22: Dragon of China, hear me—SQUEEK! **

Dani jumped up, trying to grab the box of cereal ever-so elegantly positioned on the edge of the top shelf. Danny—er, _Vince_ knew they were her favorite brand, and he deliberately placed them out of her reach.

_Vince_ had declared the Titan's Tower an official 'No-Power' zone. Which means instead of floating up to grab the out-of-reach breakfast food, like she would normally do, she had to wait for someone tall enough to come by—like Cyborg, or _Vince_.

Dani heared footsteps behind her, and saw the new-comer, Jinx, walk up with a small smile. "Hola." Dani nodded to her, going along with Vince, Salem, and Lacry's Spanish mood. "My hermano, Vince, has spoken much of your arrival. You are Jinx, si?"

Jinx nodded. "Yes. And you're Dani, right?"

Dani shrugged. "Si. I love purple... hey, would you mind getting this box down for me?"

Jinx glanced up. "Oh, sure!" The box glowed purple for a moment, before jumping off the shelf and into Dani's arms. "¡Ah! Wow, I wish I could do that! Would come in pretty handy sometimes."

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, it does. I learned the summoning charm while I wasstudying in China."

Dani froze, eyeing her. "China? Did you see any dragons?"

Jinx shrugged. "No _real_ ones, but I heard the myths. Especially about the one in Xi'an."

Dani jumped in the air. "_Really_? I...I _love_ that one! What did the myths say about the ending again? I've forgotten..."

Jinx looked at her, curious about the sudden strange behavior. "Well, they said that the sorcerer, Rorek, who had defeated Malchior about three years before, killed the dragon by throwing it into the volcano at the edge of the mystic ocean, which was the hottest one in existance, at the time..."

Dani breathed, excited. "Wow..."

**liiiiinebreak!**.

Meanwhile, back in Dani's room, a purple dragon statue, about as big as a block of butter, suddenly appeared on her nightstand. It looked rather expensive, and had two large rubies for eyes, which sparkled in the low glow of light coming from the partially opened shades.

If you looked closely enough, you could've heard it laugh, seen it's smile, as BeastBoy's scream of indignity rang through the tower.

**LINEBREAKOOOOOOO**!

Danny, or Vince, as he now was called, watched Robin run through the practice course once again. The small, black-haired boy cleared every obstical perfectly, landing in an upright position at the very end.

Sudden;y, Vince jumped up and, without a moments hesitation, flipped, dived, and raced through the course in record time, landing next to the Boy Wonder in a perfect handstand.

Robin stared at him in amazement. "Whoa, Vince! I didn't know you could do that!"

Vince shrugged, flashing a smile, and Robin was suddenly jelous of the fact that the Spanish boy hadn't even broken a sweat. "Well, there are muchos things about me that you are unaware of, héroe."

Robin huffed. "Well, I guess. Hey, wanna help me redisign this course and take it for another run?"

Vince grinned. "But, of course."

**Yup, I feel absolutely terrible. I know this is rather short, but I also hope it cleared things up a bit... I'm not gonna make excuses for my absence, but I do want you all to know that I am not dead, that i am very much alive, and that I will try my best to update a lot sooner. Gracias!**

**Waffles, please.**

**-Scylar Salem Lee-Rae D'lacon. **


	23. Chapter 23: FunFill

**As you probably are all confused about right now, I have changed my pen name to 'EpikalStorms', from 'VampiraDiablo'. Just to clear things up a bit. Okay! Now! On with the story!**

**But wait! Here is a question for you all! I am thinking of leading the story into making Jinx and Clockwork a couple... Yes? No? Your thoughts, please.**

**Chapter 23: Fun**

Vince stepped down on the peddle, making sure to maintain his balance before flipping off the small structure and landing on the thin clothesline next to it. Robin laughed, and tried not to fall off the couch, which was set atop a long and narrow crate, laid on it's ends.

They had gathered random obstacles from around the tower, and set up a course out on the lawn of Titan's Island. A clothesline was tied off by a tree and the base of the tower, while they'd created a large jungle gym out of the couch, a few crated from the basement, some exercise equipment, and maybe an office chair or two. Then, there was Beast Boy's bicycle, which was suspended in midair by a couple of ropes. Vince had just cleared that one.

"Ohmygod!" Robin teetered on the edge of the couch as Vince jumped up on the other end. They soon were in positions that equally balanced each others weight. "I haven't had this much fun since—Whoa!" He would've fallen off the course if Vince hadn't grabbed his wrist at the last second.

The Spanish boy gave a breathy laugh They were both panting from exhaustion now, but didn't want to stop just yet. "Si, it is fun, is it not?"

Robin nodded mutely. He was eying the ground, which was rather far away at the moment, with unease. "Defiantly."

"_**HEY!**_" They both froze at the sound of Cyborgs voice. It was coming from the towers entrance. And it sounded...well, pissed. "WHAT ARE Y'ALL DOIN' WITH MY STUFF?"

"Is that my _bicycle_?"

Vince looked at Robin. Robin looked at Vince. "Oh, crap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jinx jumped into the air, did a quick somersault, then let gravity bring her back down to the ground. Or rather, the trampoline that was in place of the ground. Danielle, or Dani, as she had ever-so politely requested Jinx to call her, giggled and bounced up and down before flipping into the air. "This is so much fun!"

They were on the roof, bouncing on Starfire's new, and very large, trampoline that that the redheaded alien girl had just bought from the 'mall of shopping". They had become rather good friends shortly after the awkward incident involving cereal, dragons,and summoning powers earlier that morning in the kitchen.

Jinx laughed, bouncing in place for a moment before tumbling to the opposite side of the trampoline. "Sure is! Can't believe how long it's been since the last time I ever played on one of these things!"

Dani grinned. "Actually, this is only my fourth time, in my entire life."

Jinx stopped bouncing. "Seriously?"

The raven-haired girl nodded.

"Whoa... Huh, weird. Can't see why, these thing's are amazing!" Jinx shook her head.

Dani shrugged. "Well, I... Uh, yeah." She chuckled, then.

Jinx looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and jumping up into another graceful flip.

"I..."

They both froze, turning to see Starfire staring at them. "Friends... why are you on my tramp-o-line?"

Dani and Jinx looked at each other, exchanging knowing looks. "Star, wanna jump with us?" Jinx inquired.

The alien girl's face broke into a smile. "Why, I would love to!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Dragon snorted, a small, amber-tinted flame shooting from it's nostrils. The girl, that sorcerer, that purple-clad character! She had to go. Her friendship was ruining his fun. Although, it had been a joy using her to turn the elf pink.

The tomb was shattered, however, and that was all that mattered right now. He was free, and had little time for pranks and mischief. He could now go forth, and finish his plans from centuries ago.

He had a world to conquer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clockwork strode up to one of the many screens in his tower, tapping on the glass thoughtfully. That girl—Jinx-she was very curious. He had to meet her. Tell her of her destiny. She thought she was a failure, a mistake. He couldn't have that, not with so much riding on her shoulders.

And Vlasco was feeling down at the moment. He really needed to get out more. Hopefully, Clockwork would be able to convince him to go and visit the four halfas. _That_ would be amusing to watch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cyborg glared at Robin. Beast Boy was in no better a mood. Robin merrily grinned, seeming unaffected by their steaming anger. But Vince, he was not anything like that. Actually, Vince looked just about to cry. Cyborg stopped yelling and sighed warily. He just couldn't stay angry at that Spainiard, not for three seconds?

Vince was happily talking with his two sisters(minus Dani, who was nowhere to be seen), who had been busily making lunch. Some type of Italian dish.

Robin still wondered about the Draken family. Dani had said earlier that They had hailed from Amity Park, Oregon. But the three tenants before her admitted to immigrating from Spain. It just didn't make sense!

Of course, he stopped himself whenever he was about to question Vince about this particular subject. The Spanish boy didn't seem the type to want to talk about his past. Vince himself had told him that the Draken's tried their best to focus on the future, and leave history for the books.

Dani was doing okay. Last time Robin had seen her, she seemed happy, talking with Jinx about China or something. He still blamed himself for her brother's death. In fact, all the Titan's felt guilty. But the Drakens told them not to worry about it. Danny 'Masters' was in a better place.

Robin looked up as Dani, Jinx and Starfire bounced into the room. Each girl looked dizzy, and swayed around the room until they caught their balance and sat down at the dining table as Lacry and Salem served lunch. After a few hours of insistance, the Drakens had finally accepted to sitting down and eating with the rest of them.

Robin smiled at Vince. He had had a total blast earlier. He'd hadn't had that since the Batcave...

Robin shook his head. Nah. He wouldn't think of those things right now.

He just wanted to spend time with his family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So! how'd you like it? Hope this one was little bit more of a filler for you guys. I know my stories kinda cracky, riddled with plotholes and super confusing, but I am really trying my best to make up for it by sticking to what little plot I have left. Of course, Steeve, my plotbunny, says hi to you all!**

**Steeve: Hi! *giggles***

**Me: Steeve usually won't continue a story's plot i=unless you give him waffles, hence all my pleading in the earlier chapters. **

**Steeve: *rolls in field of flowers and tries to catch the pretty butterflies* **

**Me: Steeve! (see how distracted he can get? I swear, he's caught some of my ADHD!)**

**Steeve: *stands at attention* Yup yup!**

**Me: *sigh* **

**Anyway, _WILL WRITE FOR WAFFLES_! Remember that! **

**Love ya'll!**

**-Scy**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE: REWRITE

_**A NOTICE! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, THIS STORY IS IN THE PROCCESS FOR BEING REWRITTEN. I AM SORRY, AND APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS WHO WANT ME TO UPDATE, BUT I WISH TO MAKE THIS STORY AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO ENJOY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**~SCY***_


	25. Final Note

**The rewrite of Xi'an Dragon is now published and in progress. It is entitles "Brother & Sister", and can be found on my profile page.**

**Thank you,**

**EpikalStorms***


End file.
